


Singing Down the Moon

by Butterfly



Series: Sandstorms [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-25
Updated: 2005-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both knew that this day would come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing Down the Moon

Teal'c let the heavy fabric fall down behind himself, leaving only candles to light the inside of the tent. Though Daniel Jackson did not show a sign of registering Teal'c's presence, Teal'c knew better than to assume that he was unaware. Daniel Jackson had shown himself to be extremely mindful of both Teal'c's abilities and proximity, proving time and again that he did indeed know Teal'c as well as any comrade in arms might. Better than any that Teal'c had known since his mentor, Bra'tac.

Thoughts such as this made Teal'c long for the time required to fight his way inside Daniel Jackson's defenses, because he could sense that this man was part of how a Teal'c had become the strong and true leader that he had seen in Jack O'Neill's living story. But helping to cause that future... that hope... to be realized was exactly what made his time here so very short. And to become friends with Daniel Jackson, who had lost so much... Teal'c would have required many more years to accomplish such a great task. Perhaps even a lifetime. And time was the one thing that he did not have, not if he wished to free his son and his people from lifetimes of enslavement to a false god.

"It is time, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said, locking away the small trace of uncertainty that dared to linger. Daniel Jackson took a few moments before he looked at Teal'c, but his hands were steady as he put away his writing tools. This was something that he had also observed in the previous Daniel Jackson that he had known -- never had he encountered any man with as strong a will. Teal'c had, on occasion, debated whether or not he should speak of this to this Daniel Jackson, and had erred on the side of caution and silence. Still, it was a truth that any man who could resist the will of Apophis was a man to be reckoned with, and Teal'c would never forget that Apophis had failed to break Daniel Jackson.

And though, when Daniel Jackson met Teal'c's eyes, Teal'c was again struck by the knowledge that in all his years of service and killing he had never seen anyone with eyes that were so very old, he also could see that even the loss of his own life and future had not been enough to break Daniel Jackson. Teal'c had known many men over the years -- brave men, wise men, powerful men. He'd never known anyone incapable of being broken.

He'd never thought that he ever would.

Daniel Jackson studied him carefully, which made Teal'c aware again of how different that other Teal'c had looked. He was uncertain if Daniel Jackson knew the significance of the bald head of the Jaffa warriors and of how great a change it would be for any warrior to cease shaving. That alone had been enough to convince Teal'c that the Tauri had a chance of living up to their promises.

Daniel Jackson, though, looked just as he had in the images, the bright fire of his eyes undimmed by the pain that lurked behind the blue, that lay beneath every sharp comment that tripped from his agile tongue.

Were Teal'c so inclined, he believed that he would find that flame to be beautiful. As it was, it drew him still, causing him to dance around the edges, waiting out the inevitable moments when Daniel Jackson's words turned cutting and cruel, hoping to find the glittering ore of kindness and truth that were hidden underneath.

Daniel Jackson moved out from behind his crude desk, signaling Teal'c to move closer. "If you're really sure," Daniel Jackson said, but his voice held only the smallest hint of a question -- they both knew that this had little to do with Teal'c's desires. Their choices were limited, and if they wished to preserve the timeline as much as they were able, this was the only path they could take.

And yet, now that the moment had come, Teal'c found himself wishing to delay it slightly.

"I would request that you remind me of the future," he said. The wash of sympathy in Daniel Jackson's eyes made Teal'c wish that he could unspeak the words. To admit weakness was to admit that death was near, waiting to reach forward to rip life from your belly.

Yet he could not deny the truth of that weakness. He was a slave to his primta and that would, indeed, be the case of his death.

"Because of the choices you make, the Jaffa will be free," Daniel Jackson's voice had fallen into a soft rhythm, reminiscent of the soothing croon of a mother's lullaby. Daniel Jackson's hands settled on Teal'c's shoulders, strong and sure. "Rya'c will be free and happy, married to a strong woman worthy of his love."

Teal'c closed his eyes, picturing Rya'c, trying to imagine what mark freedom would leave on his face and failing, as he always did. His son had never known a day free from the Goa'uld, had never known the taste of freedom. Had never known what it was like to breath deeply and know that his life was his own.

"You'll have three friends," Daniel Jackson continued, his voice deepening. "Three friends who will fight by your side against countless enemies."

Teal'c opened his eyes, struck by the soft conviction in Daniel Jackson's voice. His eyes lacked focus and his mouth was curved in a wistful smile. In this moment, Daniel Jackson looked young, like a child who had not yet faced a battle or taken a life. It was regretful that he was to know this Daniel Jackson for such a brief time.

"A future worthy of sacrifice," Teal'c whispered, drawing Daniel Jackson's attention back to himself, back to this moment in time.

"Yes, it is," Daniel Jackson said, himself once more, releasing his grip on Teal'c's shoulders and backing away slightly. "I know that you wouldn't want me to apologize."

Teal'c inclined his head, acknowledging the truth of this and of how well Daniel Jackson knew him. "There is no need."

Daniel Jackson nodded, the more familiar bitter smile gracing his face. "So, instead, I'll just say 'thank you'."

"For what reason?" Teal'c asked.

"Having you here has been like having a tiny piece of home back," Daniel Jackson said, reaching out to touch his hand against Teal'c's cheek, for just a moment. Teal'c blinked hard, again fighting weakness.

"Then I would also like to thank you, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said. Daniel Jackson tilted his head questioningly, curiosity lighting up his eyes. "Knowing you, even for such a short time, has been a true honor. And I choose to die this day, knowing that the man who kills me is worthy of my trust. Again, I say to you, it is time."

"As you wish," Daniel Jackson said, his voice holding only the faintest of wavers. "You're ready?"

"I am ready." Teal'c said. He locked his gaze onto Daniel Jackson's, using that bright fire to burn away the last of his fear. "Dal shakka mel."

 _I die free._

 __

the end


End file.
